An Angel's Love
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: After Advant Children and the three are gone! Aeris notices Cloud's unhappiness and secret heirtiage and has decided to return what was lost to him! But...not as it was!CloudSephiroth
1. Chapter 1

An Angel's Love

I don't own Final Fantasy VII! Just borrowing so please don't sue! This story's a bit different…How, got to read to find out! Hehehe

Chapter 1: Aeris' Plan and a Mother's Blessing

Aeris was sitting down from her place in high heaven, watching over her friends and her heart went out to a certain blond who was riding his motorcycle and looked thoughful…_Poor Cloud, he seems so unhappy…_

"What's the matter with Spike?" Zack asked as he looked over her shoulder. "The world is safe but…"

"He's lonely Zack." Aeris said. "And he's thinking too much!"

"Spike's always been that way." Zack said with a smile. "The _**only**_ person who dragged him from that stupor was Sephiroth!" Her eyes widened at that one!

"I knew it!" She cried out happily. "They did have something going on!"

"You could've asked me, I would've told you." Zack said. "But yea, Sephi was always there and put a smile on Spike's face…uh oh Areis what are you thinking?"

"Zack where's Sephiroth now?"

"Um probably wandering around somewhere, why?" He asked and somehow the dark haired warrior _**knew**_…"No, Aeris what are you…."

"Just follow my lead Zack." She said with a smile. "And you'll see."

_Sephiroth…._Lucrecia's mind voice said as her eyes welled with tears from her sleeping form. _My son….What have you become? Oh, if only you had Vincent and I…If you would have had your family…_

"Lucrecia." Aeris's voice rang. "Hear me. My name is Aeris and I'm here to give your child a second chance."

_I know you…the last Ancient!_ Lucrecia's voice said. _But how will you help him? He's dead._

"That maybe but he will be reborn again. Of course, they will be…some changes."

_Oh? Like what?_

"Um, he won't be a He anymore." Aeris said trying to keep a straight face. "And he won't be alone."

_Are you saying you're changing my son into a female? _Lucrecia asked. _For what purpose?_

"Well, to have a family for one."

_So why can't he meet a nice girl? Vincent will have a heart attack!_

"Don't worry, Vincent can handle this." Aeris said. "And there's on thing more. I am NOT the last Ancient, Cloud is."

"_Whoa! Spike's an Ancient?!?!" _Zack cried out, blowing his cover. "_So why didn't Sephi kill him?"_

"Zack….cause Sephiroth fell for Cloud from the beginning! He killed me 'cause I was in the way! And I was something he wasn't."

"Can't be pretty." Zack said. "Sephiroth is drop dead gorgeous…not saying you're a dog but damn Sephiroth had it goin' on!"

_Thank you!_ Lucrecia chuckled. _He got that from his father and myself! So, you're doing this to bring more Ancients into the world…am I right?_

"Yes and to also give Cloud happiness again."

_Well, then, ok. You have my blessing. Just make sure my child has a son, and keep her name ok?_

"That's fair thank you." With that the two left and Lucrecia was alone but laughing. _Vincent, get ready for a new challenge….a daughter!_

"All right Aeris," Zack said as they returned to their place in the Lifestream. "Start talking."

"Well, it's time for Sephiroth to redeem himself…or should I say, _herself._"

"He's not going to like this."

"Zack, it's not his choice. And no one is going to tell him." She located where Sephiroth was, who was fast asleep under a tree by a calm serene lake, his masumane sheathed and next to him. Aeris smiled and waved her hand over him, watching him shrink, his chest becoming very well developed, his body curvy and smooth, his hands long and elegant and the hair, although the length had not changed, became black with blue highlights! _Vincent's hair!_ She also gave Sephiroth his true skin and eye color, peach and crimson! When all was done, Zack was drooling!

"Damn! You made it worse!" He squeaked as he adjusted his sitting position. "Cloud's in for some deep shit, lucky son of a bitch!" Aeris laughed and placed the still sleeping Sephiroth down into the mortal world not forgetting about the sword!

"Hey he might need it, his skills and powers are still the same. But I restored his mind. He's not evil anymore. Just the body's different."

"Uh huh…." Zack sighed as he was still staring and still muttering 'lucky son of a bitch'.

"Zack come on! We have work to do." She pulled him away, hearing him whimper and whine 'just five more minutes!' She herself had to hold her laugh. Zack was right; Cloud was in for some deep shit! She also made sure Sephiroth had his identification but since he was a she now, the sex part changed as did the age. To accommodate Lucrecia's wish, she kind of kept the name but for the girl's safety she twisted it. It wasn't Sephiroth anymore. Instead it was Sephora. Sephora Lucrecia Valentine!


	2. Chapter 2

An Angel's Love

Chapter 2: First Glance First Battle

Sephiroth awoke and looked around in shock! _Where am I? When I went to sleep, I was by a lake and felt calm! Now I'm itching for a fight! _He reached for his masumane and his eyes widened. _What the….My hands shrunk!_ _What the fuck…_In a panic he looked down and….

"_**AERIS!!**_" He bellowed as he looked himself over. _**"YOU VENGEFUL WITCH, I'M…I'M…"**_ He looked at his reflection and the longer he looked, the more wicked his smirk had become. _Oh, I get you. Well, I guess I can do this. It can't be that hard…being a girl…_

"Heya Baby." A voice that Sephiroth thought he would never hear again….

"Reno," Sephiroth growled through clenched teeth. "What do you want?"

"How bout a date my raven haired sweetie?" Reno said as he put an arm around her which sent the General on the rag! She grabbed his wrist and jacked it behind his back. Reno crooned and leaned in close.

"That was rude baby doll." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. "But I love a feisty woman!" He was about to kiss her when the roar of a motorcycle broke it up.

"Reno," A calm but deadly voice said as a certain blond haired warrior got off the bike and looked at him with a smirk. "Is there a problem?" Sephiroth couldn't tear her gaze. _Cloud, you…have grown into a fine…handsome warrior. Whoa where did that come from??_

"Oh hey Cloud." Reno said sheepishly. "I was just showin' the little lady a few moves."

"Oh really," Cloud asked as he looked at the raven haired female. _She looks familiar…_ "It looks to me like she was showing you a few moves."

"I…" Reno said. "Ow, it kind of hurts, can you let me go sweetpea?" He looked at her and she smirked evilly but released him.

"Next time," She said a little _too_ sweetly. "I rip them off."

"Sure doll." Reno said then looked at Cloud and mouthed _demon_ as he took the files Cloud deliveredCloud smiled then as Reno left he watched the girl pick up the masumane and her long black coat. _No it can't be…_He thought. _He's dead…right?_

"So," He said as he watched her. "Are you any good?" She looked at him ready to rip him to shreds verbally but looked to where he was pointing, to her sword!

"Oh," She said with a slight blush to her cheeks. "Yes I am. Care to fight me?" Instead of answering her, Cloud had an amused smirk on his face and went to motorcycle to grab his Buster Sword and return to her and take a battle stance.

"Ladies first," He said with a smile and a slight bow. Sephiroth's eyebrows raised a bit in surprised. _Hey, who knew that_ _Cloud was such a gentleman…_She allowed herself a small smile then lunged at him and clashed swords. Cloud couldn't believe the skill and strength the small woman had. She was delicate and yet, He dodged his head from being chopped off. So deadly…He looked at her and thought of something quick. _Let me see…_He aimed an ice blast at her and to his surprise; she countered with a fire blast! Cloud felt his blood quicken and his heart raced. It was the heat of battle! He felt alive again!

"Impressive!" Cloud said as he lowered his guard a bit. "What is your name?" Sephiroth was ready to tell but remembered his state…

"Sephora." She said as she tied up her hair into a high ponytail with a red hair tie. "Sephora Lucrecia Valentine."


	3. Chapter 3

An Angel's Love

Chapter 3: A Father's Sorrow, A Daughter's Pain

Cloud did a double take on the name but didn't flee away in terror. He had been through and heard worse!

"Valentine?" He asked carefully. "You're Vincent's daughter?" She didn't answer but handed over her records. He took them and with her nod, read through them. His mako filled blue eyes widened with what he read…

_**Sephora Lucrecia Valentine, daughter of Vincent Valentine and Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. Age: 28. General of Shrina, and Soldier First Class. Clones: Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj. She was injected daily with Jenova cells and testosterone hormones since birth. Parents are proclaimed deceased due to crossfire shooting. Gender transformation successful before subject's puberty, is then afterward known as Sephiroth Project…**_

Cloud handed back the records and looked at his former General in awe. The raven haired beauty before him_**was**_ Sephiroth! _Holy…Shit! _

"It's good to see you, Cloud." She said as she looked at him. Cloud was hesitant at first to look onto her eyes, remembering with a chill, the cold catlike green mako eyes. When he did, he had to let out a sigh of relief. His blue eyes met warm beautiful and human crimson!

"Hello…" Cloud began then smiled. "Gods what do I call you now?"

"Call me Sephora." She said. "Or whatever makes you comfortable."

"Ok… Sephora." Cloud said, liking the way her name fit in his vocabulary and watching her blush slightly. "Shall we get going to the others?"

"Yes," She said as she doned on her black trench coat and replacing her masumane then taking a place behind him on the motorcycle. "Let's go." Cloud nodded and started up the bike. As they rode off, a man with white spiky hair watched them go and smiled evilly. _So Ms. Valentine…you have returned. This is good…You will be mine…_

Vincent Valentine, former Turk and now assassin, watched from his high perch near the Highwind for Cloud to show up. Something…was trying to reach out to him and he almost died! He had felt that feeling before, for Lucrecia. Now, it was similar and yet, different! Younger in fact! Although, stronger and more battle seasoned than Lucrecia. It was more…_**like him!**_ He looked up and saw a trail of smoke and dust. It was Cloud, right on time! He was about to go to them when a certain chatty ninja beat him to it!

"Hi Cloud! Who's your girlfriend?" She asked as she looked at Sephiroth then at Cloud. "Wow! She looks like Vinny!"

"Hey girl what are you getting at?" Cid asked as he tossed his cigarette away. "You're gonna chat Cloud's ear off and…well hello little lady." Cid grinned as he looked at the passenger behind Cloud and held out a hand. "Cid Highwind, at your service Miss."

"Charmed." Sephiroth said as she took his hand and shook it. "I'm Sephora. Sephora L. Valentine."

"Hey Vinny! You have a kid???" Cid called over his shoulder. "You have quite a little lady there." Cloud and Sephiroth looked at the man in red and Sephiroth's mouth and eyes widened. There was mo mistaking _**this**_ man! _He's my father!_

"Cloud," The calm deep voice from the man in red said as he held out a hand to help her up. "Who is this lovely lady?" He looked into her eyes, mirrors of his own and his heart almost stopped! _She's my…_

"Vince?" Cloud asked as he looked at the former Turk, whose crimson eyes welled with tears. "Vince?"

"She's…" Vincent said, not tearing his gaze off of her. "She's my…daughter." Vincent heard three thuds as he held his long lost daughter. Sephiroth was in shock at first but then returned his embrace with fervor; her own eyes welled with scalding tears.

_Daddy!_


	4. Chapter 4

An Angel's Love

Chapter 4: Growing Affection

"DADDY!?" Tifa stuttered as she held onto the bar counter for support. Barett looked like a fish out of water and Cloud was trying to keep himself composed. He already knew all that he needed to know by reading her file. Sephiroth/Sephora was a rare kind of woman; strong, proud and stubborn. _His _kind of woman…._Sure Strife, like she'd give you a shot…_

"Cloud?" The soft voice of the person of his desires said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh, Sephora…I …um." He looked away from a bit, hiding his raging blush and tried to control his racing heart. She was also very beautiful and Cloud didn't have much experience with women. To top it off, Sephora was the great General and Cloud turned into a stuttering fool. She looked at him, concerned.

"Cloud, please talk to me." She urged gently. Cloud looked into beautiful crimson eyes and felt his heart being stolen by her. He leaned in but woke up before their lips met.

"Sephora…I…I'm sorry. Please excuse me." He looked at her and then went off to think. Sephora was left with the others, blinking and for the first time in her life, she was speechless. Vincent cleared his throat and stood beside his daughter.

"You'll have to forgive him." The gunman said gently as he looked at her. "Cloud has been through so much in his life."

"Most of it…" She said as she looked at her father evenly. "Was my fault, Daddy, for the first time in my life…I don't know what to so or what to say." The gunman looked at his daughter and smiled gently. He realized what had happened; his daughter had her heart stolen by the young leader! _Cloud has been a lone wolf for so long. My daughter will make him happy. I just know it…_

"Why not, take it slow?" He asked as he looked at his daughter. Sephora looked up at her father, confusion clear in her eyes. The gunman smiled and sighed. "I mean, be his friend then build on it from there. If it works out, you have my blessing." Sephora looked at her father and with a happy cry; she hugged him and followed after the blond swordsman, letting her heart guide her.

Cloud sighed as he looked into the lake in Aeris' church, trying to think things out. He couldn't explain why he had fallen for the raven haired angel but he did. He fell hard! But he wasn't sure of her affections or her intentions. _Vincent would have told me if she was trouble. He hasn't said a word. But I'm not sure, am I ready to love again?_ He remembered when he was in SOILDER and he had given his heart to the General, unaware of what he had done at the time. He was young and he didn't understand the significance of giving his heart and devotion. He thought it was just admiration, hero worship. The General, before 'he' went mad, was admired, worshipped and loved by all. But Cloud always had a secret desire to be number one in the General's heart. Then when Aeris came into his life, Cloud had a special place for her too but no one, not even Aeris, could ever take the General's place. Before when the General was male, Cloud was able to hide his desire, although it was a struggle due to the General's beauty. Now it was torture for the General was in her right state of mind. Cloud was at a loss. He had grown to be rational and analytical. The General's return and reincarnation really blew his mind and for the first time, Cloud couldn't make heads and tails of the situation. It was as if someone wished upon a star for him to be happy. And there was something else, he lifted up his right hand and beneath it, which used to be bare earth, grew lush green grass! A new puzzle to solve… _What the????_

"We'll just have to take it slow." A gentle voice said from the doorway. Cloud turned slowly, remembering when Aeris was there, to look at him for the last time before her spirit left. His vision cleared and there stood Sephora, the sunlight making her more alluring than ever! _Wow!_

"Sephora, how did you know I was here?" He asked her as he made to rise but she held up a hand and sat down next to him by the lake. She was graceful and elegant and Cloud felt his heart race again.

"I followed you." She said simply as she looked at him. "Cloud, I know what I did in the past was morally and utterly wrong but, I was given a second chance. But it doesn't feel like so because in honesty, my real second chance, has to come from you. I'd like us to be friends and maybe, in time, something more." Cloud looked at the dark haired woman and looked into her eyes. He had to know she was telling the truth. Her eyes were sincere and her gaze was steady. She was not toying with him and with that confirmed, he smiled at her and stood up, holding out a hand to her. She looked up at him and placed her hand in his so he can help her up. Even when she was on her feet, Cloud didn't let her hand go as they left the church, both looking forward to a new friendship and a new beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

An Angel's Love

Chapter 5: Like Father, Like Daughter

Cloud and Sephora were walking to the lake, talking and getting to know each other, enjoying one and another's company. Both lost track of time as they talked. They had so much in common and Sephora was upset that she had wasted so much time being controlled by some freak show of a demon and a crazed scientist. Cloud was stronger than she could ever be due to the fact that his will was too strong for Hojo or even Jenova to control. Cloud was no defect! In fact, he was _evolution_ and Hojo was just a sick dumb fuck who couldn't see past his dick! Sephora felt her blood boil with rage. Her life and Cloud's had been affected by the bastard and Shinra. She just wanted them to pay for what they had done to her, Cloud and her family. She had been fooled from the day of her birth, corrupted and robbed her of her family and a normal life and although she had her father back, she just wanted the blood of the sick scientist and Shinra. She looked up at Cloud and saw that he was resting comfortably as they sat under a tree and she watched the moon rise. She watched the silverish orb, entranced by its beauty, clutched her stomach and let out a choked out scream. Cloud was jolted awake and his eyes widened as he watched her change. The girl's raven tresses turned silver, her physique became that of a man, her eyes, turned from human crimson to cat like mako emerald green. Cloud went to grab his Buster Sword and go into a battle stance when the General held up a hand.

"Wait," He commanded. "I'm not here to fight you Cloud." He rose to his full height, now towering over the blonde. Cloud felt his heart break.

"Where's Sephora?" He demanded, not trusting Sephiroth for a minute. The General's cat-like eyes looked into mako blue and sighed.

"I'm right here." He said. Cloud literally fell on his ass! "What… What the _fuck_ is going on?!!"

"I don't know." Sephiroth said, panic creeping into his silky voice. "I was a woman this morning and now…I'm a man again!"

"This is some freaky shit!" Cloud said as he looked up at the General. "Let's go back to 7th Heaven and maybe we can figure something out."

"Cloud, I have a better idea." Sephiroth said as he helped the blond to his feet. "It may sound strange but call my father and tell him to meet us at Shinra mansion, maybe we can find something on the files there."

"Not strange at all." Cloud said as he took out his cell phone and dialed Vincent's number and briefly spoke to the gunman before hanging up. He smiled at the silver haired General and went to his motorcycle. "Come on, he'll be there before we will." Sephiroth looked at Cloud and smirked as he took a seat behind him.

"Shall we go now Cloud? Time is precious." He said and Cloud actually chuckled as he started the bike. Sephiroth was right though, time was precious. _Something strange is going on_. Cloud thought as he looked up at the sky as they rode away toward the mansion. _Somehow, only she knows._

Aeris was pacing back and forth, wondering how she was going to fix the problem at hand. Zack walked to her and looked at her curiously. _Something's up!_

"Aeris?" Zack began as he looked at her trying to grab her attention. Aeris looked at her boyfriend and gulped. Her face was pale and she was shaking. Zack was worried; he had never seen Aeris like this before. It was as if, she did something that she was not supposed to. "Aeris, what happened? You can tell me."

"Zack," She said flatly as she looked at him. "I really did it this time. Remember when I turned Sephiroth into a girl?" Zack grinned as he remembered the raven haired, supple peach skinned woman, with crimson eyes and raven hair…._Damn why are my pants tight all of sudden?_

"Yeah, why?" Zack asked as he looked at her. She looked nervous.

"Um…well, It's …like Yin and Yang."

"What?!" Zack asked, not believing his ears. "Explain please."

"Well to be balanced, I…I kind of…."

"Wait, are you saying that ….Sephiroth is back?"

"In a way." Aeris gulped. "At night, Sephiroth rules, in the day, Sephora rules."

"What the…wha?!?" Zack said.

"Sephora will remain. Unless, she becomes enraged. Then Sephiroth will rule again."

"Are you saying," Zack began. "Sephiroth _**is**_ Sephora's **rage**?! What's the trigger?!"

"If she's pissed and looks at the moon." Aeris said. "Unless she cools her heels, satisfies her rage, or dawn comes, Sephora will remain as Sephiroth!"

"Like Father like Daughter." Aeris said. Zack's mouth dropped. _Holy Shit!_


	6. Chapter 6

**From Last Chapter**

"**Zack," She said flatly as she looked at him. "I really did it this time. Remember when I turned Sephiroth into a girl?" Zack grinned as he remembered the raven haired, supple peach skinned woman, with crimson eyes and raven hair….**_**Damn why are my pants tight all of sudden?**_

"**Yeah, why?" Zack asked as he looked at her. She looked nervous.**

"**Um…well, It's …like Yin and Yang."**

"**What?!" Zack asked, not believing his ears. "Explain please."**

"**Well to be balanced, I…I kind of…."**

"**Wait, are you saying that ….Sephiroth is back?"**

"**In a way." Aeris gulped. "At night, Sephiroth rules, in the day, Sephora rules."**

"**What the…wha?!" Zack said.**

"**Sephora will remain. Unless, she becomes enraged. Then Sephiroth will rule again."**

"**Are you saying," Zack began. "Sephiroth **_**is**_** Sephora's ****rage****?! What's the trigger?!"**

"**If she's pissed and looks at the moon." Aeris said. "Unless she cools her heels, satisfies her rage, or dawn comes, Sephora will remain as Sephiroth!"**

"**Like Father like Daughter."** **Aeris said. Zack's mouth dropped. **_**Holy Shit!**_

Chapter 6: As the Pieces Fall Into Place

Cloud and Sephiroth met up with Vincent and sighed. Vincent looked at the tall white haired man and blinked when he beheld his child.

"What happened?" He asked. "You were a woman…now you're a man?"

"Well, it seems that my rage triggered my transformation." Sephiroth said. "We'd just have to wait until I cool down I suppose." Cloud looked at the General and grinned.

"If this is your PMS, I'm steering clear of it." He said as Vincent chuckled. Sephiroth blushed like mad and walked on into the manor. The other two men followed and Cloud asked 'what's up now?' while Vincent mouthed back 'hissy fit.' They looked in the manor and noticed that Sephiroth went down to the basement. Cloud and Vincent got ready for battle but they were shocked that there was no enemy to fight. It was all computer and lab equipment. Cloud blinked.

"What are we doing here?" He asked as he looked at the white haired man who was seated behind the main computer and was typing up a storm. Sephiroth turned and looked at the blond and smiled.

"Cloud I'm just looking at the data basis." He said as he stroked his cheek briefly then returning to the computer. Vincent looked over his shoulder at the monitor and read what was on it. It was his mother's thesis!

"Sephiroth, how did you get this?" Vincent asked. "When I was looking for them, I only found fragments."

"Well I'm the cause of that you see." Sephiroth said. "I looked at the files and I copied them all. From my mother's thesis on the Chaos gene, your files, mine, Zack's, Angeal's, Genesis', Cloud's, Grandfather's and Mother's, as well as the three clones."

"Impressive." Vincent said with pride. "So basically we have the dirt on Shinra."

"Yes we do." Sephiroth said with a smile. "I just need another set of files: the tsvists." He typed each one by their names and Vincent was surprised at what he read. He knew about Deepground and all from Reeve and the WRO files. The Deepground elites were the 'prototypes' for SOLDIER. But Vincent and Sephiroth could easily overcome them. Lucrecia without realizing it by saving Vincent's life had brought forth Chaos in humanoid form. Sephiroth was evolution, the PERFECT killing machine.

"Sephiroth, feeling cooled down yet?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth looked at his hair and noticed that the tips were going black.

"Not yet, but getting there." He said as he read the files. Then when he came to Weiss' file, he bristled. The dude was a brute but there was more to it. He was overtaken by Hojo. Hojo terminated Weiss' soul and persona and underwent as him. He was a dirty old man. He wanted him dead! HE was about to get angry again when he felt gentle hands on his shoulders.

"Seph, don't worry," He heard Cloud's voice in his ears. "We'll get him. I promise." Sephiroth sighed and leaned into Cloud's touch. He felt safe and knew that he didn't have to be the most powerful being anymore. Cloud had exceeded him and he was _glad_ for that. Cloud had been through so much and in so little time. Sephiroth felt badly for him for it was 'his' fault. But he had helped Cloud to grow up. He had grown to become a capable leader. In fact, he even _exceeded_ Angeal! Cloud was more honor bound and was _never_ corrupted. That was why Cloud was so powerful. Cloud had embraced his humanity and by doing that, he had strengthened his will and resolve. He looked at Cloud and smiled.

"Kiss me." He whispered. Cloud looked at the white haired man and leaned down, allowing their lips to touch. Sephiroth moaned and as if he was given a silent order, Cloud deepened the kiss and used his tongue to explore the sweet warm mouth of his beloved. He felt his heart race as their kiss became more passionate. He had always _loved_ the one winged angel and he _would_ be _damned_ if he let his sweet angel get away. Sephiroth moaned as he felt his change. 'He' _loved_ the blonde and 'he' was willing to spend the rest of 'his' life with him. 'He' was willing to give Cloud _anything and everything._ As they broke away Cloud smiled lovingly.

"Sephora." He whispered. The newly changed Sephora smiled back at her beloved blond and rested in his arms. Vincent came close and cleared his throat.

"So, what is the plan?"

"We'll have to wait and see. But I think something is going to happen soon enough." Sephora said from Cloud's arms. Cloud looked down at her and was shocked.

"Like what Sephora?" Cloud asked. Sephora looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know." The girl admitted. "But I don't think that experiments had to deal with my change."

"What do you remember?" Vincent asked. Sephora looked at her father and smiled.

"Well I remember being asleep. I woke up and realized that I was a woman."

"Weren't you dead?" Cloud asked.

"I must've been for I have seen Zack and Aeris…Aeris…she did this!"

"She did?" Cloud asked. "Why would she do that?"

_So you wouldn't be alone anymore Cloud._ A soft voice said in his head. Cloud stood up and looked around.

"Aeris I can hear you, why, how?"

_You have done so much for the Planet. Your reward is an Angel's love and to know the truth. Cloud, you are not a human. _

"Then what am I?"

_The last Ancient…_With that Cloud did something that he did _only_ if he was sick; he fainted!

**Wow, imagine that, blonde's an Ancient! What will happen when trouble starts? Review to find out!**


End file.
